the_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos
Thanos fights Iron man, who blames thanos for order 66---------------> 'I just like to stay with you guys cause i don't know what to do' -Thanos 'BRING ME ILLUMINATI' -Thanos in The final battle of the omniverse Thanos is a main antagonist turned protagonist of the series.He is a titan.He used to want to get rid of the universe but he figured out there is something much more powerful then him. Biography Early Life: Thanos was born on the planet titan in 1673.He was very young.His father was A'lars.Thanos loved his people and and desperately sought to save Titan when the planet became threatened by the imminent catastrophic collapse of overpopulation.He got the idea to save titan by obliterating half of the population in titan.The other titans did not like the idea.BUT THANOS WAS RIGHT and all of the titans went extinct but thanos did not.Thanos came to believe that the universe's vast swell of life was depleting its finite resources, and would eventually cause the destruction of the universe itself. Hence, to save other planets from Titan's fate, Thanos used his uncanny skills to amass resources and became a world-conqueror, moving throughout the universe and destroying half of all life on the planets he conquered due to his ideology of balancing the universe.Thanos grew feared across the omni verse because of his army of chitauri and sakaarans and outriders Best friend: Before order 66,thanos met shrek.They became best friends.The reason thanos was not a founding member of the rebellion was because he did not know about it at the time. Learning about Illuminati: Before he was going to ravage the universe,a random man told him about the the Illuminati.After hearing about a thing so much more powerful tthen him he knew he needed to destroy it.Word of a group called The rebellion was spreading,and so he joined and wanted to see what it was all about Becoming a rebel member: The rebel leader shrek,let him into the rebellion.He became a co owner of the rebellion.They were going to bring thanos into his first mission,which would be the raid of the furry's. Raid of the furry's: Thanos killed a lot of furrys during the raid of the furry's,and he got news of a location called Oblivion,where triangle empire plans would be. Studying Oblivion: During his free time at the rebel base at new york,he was studying the place called oblivion.He found out its where you go after hell and that there was a demon emperor there named Mr krabs,who had a axe that could warp multiverses itself.He gained much information about the planet. Duel on oblivion Shrek and Thanos Eventually went to the planet oblivion to check what it is at there.Thanos said he had Creepy vibes from the planet Oblivion.They went into the Illuminati's throne room and found darth sidious and they dueled(not spoiling the fight) Order 66 Then after the duel on oblivion,darth sidious commited order 66.Shrek and thanos and Yoda Luckily survived the purge.Some other heroes like Iron man,Ultron,and heath ledger's Joker.They all joined the Rebellion right after order 66.Thanos told everybody that they dueled on oblivion and that he and shrek were the blame for order 66. Category:On and off Category:Protagonists Category:Used to be Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Nigh God Category:Canon Category:Rebel captain Category:Characters